Zoe in Animeland
by maskedvigilanteprincess864
Summary: In a parallel dimension the Anime-verse the villains have taken over! A small but valiant group is fighting back but has suffered from heavy losses. The only hope for this world is a young girl from ours.
1. Chapter 1

Zoe in Animeland 

Authors Note: Hi this is an idea I recently came up with. Despite the title this is in no way related to _Alice in Wonderland_ the plot is quite different. I do not own any of the anime series or movies that will appear in this story only my OC

Prologue:

The night was splintered with angry cries and fireballs exploded in the trees. Two blinding white streaks which were wolves shot through the trees followed closely by a great red elk. All around the din continued and the explosions and fire were getting perilously closer to the fleeing figures. Suddenly a fireball exploded directly behind the elk's hind hooves and it went flying through the air landing hard on its chest throwing its rider. Up ahead the pair of wolves stopped and another figure of a young woman sprang from one's back and rushed back to fallen elk and rider.

"Ashitaka!" the figure cried as she approached.

The young man, Ashitaka groaned and lifted his head. A little ways back the elk had gotten to its feet and seemed unhurt save for a few scrapes on its chest and was favoring one of its front legs. The girl finally reached the boy's side the firelight illuminating her fierce animal-like mask. He let out another groan and opened his eyes.

"San." he managed to say weakly. "I'm here Ashitaka." the girl named San said as she removed her mask allowing him to see her sandy brown hair and dark eyes. "Come on let's get you out of here." San wrapped her arms gently around Ashitaka's waist and tried to get him up but he let out a shout of pain and fell back.

"What's wrong?" San demanded the question aimed at both Ashitaka and one of the wolves who snarled nervously as the shouting grew louder and the flames closer.

"Think…ribs…are broken." Ashitaka managed out through gritted teeth. "Don't worry." San assured him. "We'll take care of it back at the base." She moved to help Ashitaka up once more but he gently pushed her back. "San you need to go without me."

"No!" San gasped horrified. "Ashitaka I'm not going anywhere without you."

Ashitaka gave a feeble grin. "You have to." he told San. "We can't afford for both of us to be captured. You have to tell the others. Take Yakul. I'll be fine." By this point the red elk called Yakul had hobbled up to the rest of the group. With a loud cry of rage and despair San wrenched herself from Ashitaka's side and gently grasped Yakul's reins. Swinging herself up onto one of the wolves' backs she allowed herself one last glance at her fallen companion.

"I will come for you Ashitaka. I swear." The young man gave a pained smile. "I know you will San." he said close to a whisper. Another boom shook the woods and fresh flames sprung up. As San fled with the red elk in tow and tears flowing down her face.

Hours later she was seated in what had once been a very grand dining room. A broken chandelier lay in one of the far corners of the room and the white table cloth was stained and torn. Despite the damage the room had taken it was still full of people. The chair creaked ominously as San shifted her weight and glared down at her lap. It was now five o'clock in the morning and she was furious, desperate, and exhausted.

"So Ashitaka was captured." the boy sitting across from her. He was young only twelve or thirteen wearing expensive looking clothes with a dark blue eye. The other was covered by a patch.

"Yes." San growled through her clenched teeth. _'I've already told you a thousand times already squirt!' _she seethed silently to herself.

"Ashitaka was a great warrior and loyal comrade. His capture is a devastating blow to our forces." a soft voice to San's left murmured. She snapped her head and directed her anger the speaker's way. A young man who looked around Ashitaka's age with white hair and soft but serious light brown eyes. He wore a small golden crown on his head and a dark blue royal outfit. As San looked the boy's gaze saddened just a hint.

"I also know what he meant to you San so I am truly sorry." San just scowled in response. Who did Mytho think he was anyway? How could he possibly understand her losing Ashitaka? She didn't know what was worse…Mytho's sympathy or Ciel's cold indifference. She couldn't take any more of it she stood up abruptly further destabilizing the already delicate table and stormed out of the room.

"San wait!" another girl tall with short red hair a willowy build and wearing a white and pink ballet costume cried as she made to go after her but Mytho who was sitting beside her held up a hand to stop her. "Let her go Tutu she needs to be alone right now." he told her calmly. The girl known as Tutu slowly sat back down sorrow in her large blue eyes.

After a long pause another person, a man with dark hair and eyes tall slim build and a white and black mask over his eyes slammed his fist down on the table in frustration sending large shards of wood flying through the air and causing the people on either side of him to edge away nervously in their seats. The man didn't appear to notice or care.

"We can't keep doing this!" he yelled furiously.

"Each day the enemy grows stronger and more and more innocent people suffer while we sit here and do nothing!" Several more angry outbursts followed this remark as the other attenders of the meeting loudly protesting his words. After several minutes of this the young man known as Mytho stood up.

"That is enough!" he said. He didn't shout but the stern tone in his voice was enough to cease the arguing. Everyone fell quiet at his rebuke. Mytho continued to speak.

"We're all aware of the situation Wild Tiger." he began the sternness still present in his words. "And we're doing everything we can. I told you right now we have to wait for Zero and his team to get back before we make any sort of strike against the Council. He's the best strategist we have and I won't lose any more of our allies due to rashness. We've have enough of them captured, missing, or…" Mytho caught himself his eyes darkening with sadness. "Like Rue."

By his side the girl known as Princess Tutu gazed at the prince with sympathy. Five days an attack left the love of Mytho's life, Rue, severely injured and in a coma from which she had not yet awakened. This had been the second blow to the prince within a month. Only 2 weeks before Rue's injury Mytho's good friend Fakir one of the best swordsmen and fighters of the Resistance had gone on a mission and never came back. It was now widely believed that he had been imprisoned. A pensive silence fell over the council as they all remembered friends and partners that were now being held somewhere and most undoubtedly being interrogated and/or tortured. This time the quiet pause was broken by the boy Ciel.

"We're getting nowhere with this." he noted. "We should all get some sleep and try to think out a solution to this later."

Everyone murmured their agreement and got up to leave. The room gradually emptied until only Mytho and Tutu were left. As the prince started to take his leave he noticed that his companion staying where she was silently gazing out the window. He stopped. "Tutu…what is it?" he asked quietly. Princess Tutu started and then slowly turned back to face him.

"It's nothing my prince." she said. "I was just thinking." With that she curtsied and daintily strode out of the room. Now only Mytho remained. With a sigh he turned and looked out at the serene sight of the full moon that was starting to sink below the horizon as the stars started to fade both heralding the arrival of daybreak. Mytho sighed again and lowered his eyes. The quiet couldn't last. Not for long. Soon enough the conflict would begin again and more often than not more losses would be inflicted. And the despair of the Resistance would only increase. As one of the Resistance leaders Mytho tried to remain calm and collected for the other members but even he was beginning to lose hope. With Fakir, Ashitaka, and countless others who loss could not be afforded the struggle against the evil forces Mytho and the others were trying to prevail against grew harder and harder.

With those in mind Mytho at last made his leave of the meeting room. As he passed through the doors a new thought joined the others. 'If we're going to succeed in restoring peace to our home we're going to need a miracle and need one soon…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_ 5:03 p.m. our world_

A lonely autumn wind wound its way through the vacant park leaving a swirling trail of dead leaves in its wake and caused the swings on the swing set to slowly sway back and forth. Zoe Ishikawa just stared blankly ahead not registering the movement. She was just too sad. The surrounding scenery didn't seem to share her feelings though. The sky was a magnificent shade of dark blue with perfectly complimented the various colors of orange and yellow of the oak trees and still green grass. Blanketing it all was rich golden sunlight. It was a very beautiful day but it didn't change anything. It couldn't diminish the grief Zoe was experiencing. She shifted her sight to a photograph resting in her lap. In it a dark-skinned woman beamed up at her with bright brown eyes curly brown hair falling in her face with a big smile. A sob welled up in her chest. 'Mom.' she thought agonized.

She still couldn't believe or accept that her mother, the woman who had been so full of life and had always had a sparkle in her eye was gone forever taken in a senseless and cruel drive-by shooting. That had been two months ago and Zoe's life was still in the process of falling apart. Her grades were slipping, her father had slipped into a deep depression that he couldn't seem to free himself of and worst of all bullies seemed to be getting even more heartless than sensitive and emphatic. Zoe had always been teased for being the daughter of an African American woman and the fact that her dad was half-Japanese himself didn't help.

To the non-biased eye Zoe was actually a very attractive teenage girl. Her skin was a rich healthy brown and she had long sweeping midnight hair and delicate dark eyes that reflected her Asian ancestry. While not slim years of gymnastics had left Zoe with a well- muscled figure. However, many of her peers refused to look past her racial background and to make matters worse Zoe was very shy and had always had difficult time talking to other people and making friends. Before it had been bearable because at least she had had her parents but now life had become a total nightmare.

Zoe glanced down at her watch. 5:10. "Shoot." Zoe hissed to herself. She had to get home and start making dinner. Ever since her mother's passing and her father's near catatonia Zoe had been responsible for most household duties. Rising off her swing Zoe straightened her gray and purpled striped bean cap and pulled the light gray jacket tighter around her shoulders and then took off for her home. The dry leaves crackled under her sneakers as she rushed to the park's entrance. However as she passed the sign marking the park's entrance a voice stopped her in her tracks. "Well, well what have we here?" Shaking violently Zoe slowly turned her head to face the well-known voice.

A few paces away a tall blonde boy smirked at her. By his side was an equally tall girl with shoulder-length curly brown hair her lips also contorted into an evil smile. Subconsciously Zoe took several steps back. Of all her tormentors Casey Craig and his girlfriend Tracy St. Cloud were the absolute worse and never ever missed an opportunity to pick on her. Composing herself Zoe made to go around the pair but Tracy blocked her path. "Where are you going freak?" Tears burned in her eyes but Zoe defiantly stared at the ground. She wasn't going to take this anymore. "Home. Now get out of my way." she said firmly. She tried to side-step around Tracy but was roughly grabbed on the arm by Casey.

"That was rude of you." he remarked smugly tightening his grip. Zoe winced in discomfort. "Let go you're hurting me Casey." she said in a low voice. "Only after you apologize for talking to my girlfriend in such a disrespectful manner." Anger flared up in Zoe's consciousness. How dare he after all the name-calling, harassing, and overall torture he and his girlfriend put her through have the nerve to say _she _was the disrespectful one? Zoe gritted her teeth before retorting, "Why should I she's the one who got in the way." Zoe tugged her arm free of Casey's hand and for the third time attempted to walk away. But as she did so Casey snatched something out of hand. Zoe whipped around and to her horror saw he was now holding the picture of her mother that she had still been clutching in her hand

Casey's smirk widened and his blue eyes glinted with malice. "What's this?" "Give it back. It's mine!" Zoe yelled. Casey didn't respond to this but studied the photo for a few seconds. He was soon joined by Tracy who after a moment's glance turned back to Zoe her next words unexpectedly soft.

"Zoe… is this…your mother?" she questioned. Zoe was taken aback. Was that sympathy in Tracy's voice? Wordlessly she nodded. Tracy suddenly looked very uncomfortable almost guilty and turning back to her boyfriend she shocked Zoe once again. "Casey come on let's go." she implored. Disbelief flooded Casey's features. "Are you serious?" Tracy nodded almost desperately. "Yes Casey it's getting late and my aunt and uncle will kill me if I come home late again." She then took his arm and attempted to lead him away but Casey refused to budge. "You're really going to let her walk away?" Tracy's next words sounded impatient. "Yes I am." she snapped. "First of all I don't want to get grounded _again_ and second of all haven't you heard about her mother?"

Zoe sudden felt a rush of mixed emotions. While she was grateful albeit astonished that Tracy was standing up for her on the other hand she didn't want anyone like Casey knowing about her mom. Her thoughts were interrupted by Casey. "What about her?" Tracy took a deep breath. "About two months ago…" she began slowly. "Zoe's mom was killed by a man who apparently had a problem with people of a different race and didn't seem to care about the pain it would cause the poor woman's family!" The acid in those final words stunned both Zoe and Casey. Why did Tracy care so much?

However Casey didn't appear as moved but all the same his next words lacked their usual cockiness. "So the freak lost her mommy? What's the big deal?" Tracy looked stupefied and outraged. "What's the big deal?!" she shrieked. "Casey what if that was your mother who was gunned down in cold blood?" "But it wasn't was it?" Casey retorted with traces of something like self-denial in his voice. "In fact… I'm glad the little brat's mom is gone. She deserves it." Zoe felt like she had been punched 10 times in the stomach. This was it Casey was finally going too far. Meanwhile Tracy sounded alarmed. "You can't mean that?" she asked in disbelief her eyes wide. Now Casey's face was as red as a ripe tomato. "I can't can I?" he snarled. "Let me show how serious I am." With that he tore the photograph clean in two and let it fall to the sidewalk. As Zoe watched the pieces drift to the pavement she all but blacked out from shock and rage. The next she knew she was kneeling on Casey Craig's chest pinning him to the ground. A small trickle of blood was leaking out of his nose and Zoe was aware of a dull throb in her knuckles. The pieces soon clicked into place as she hastily collected the remains of her treasured photo. 'I just punched Casey Craig.' she thought horror slowly dawning on her as she scrambled away from the fallen bully. 'I am so dead.' Her fears were confirmed as her tormentor got to his feet wiped off the blood and stared at it and then started toward her with a kind of menace in his steps.

"You little freak!" he roared. "Just wait till until I get my hands on you!" Zoe didn't wait for him to get his hands on her she just turned back to the park and ran for her life. As she fled she could hear the heavy footfalls and outraged bellowing of Craig and unless her panicked mind was playing tricks on her the begging voice of Tracy St. Cloud. The only advantage she could think of was that Casey in spite of his muscular build and overall jock appearance preferred drama and theatre which matched his melodramatic attitude but didn't do much for athletic skill while Zoe had always leaned to the more athletic side which allowed her a good head start over the nearly murderous boy. As she sprinted Zoe knew that although she had some distance she couldn't run forever and that Casey for all his faults was not the quitting type so she began to search for somewhere to hide.

No sooner than this thought entered her brain than she passed the Oak King. The Oak King was the name the townspeople had given an extremely large oak tree that grew towards the center of the park. Zoe remembered the town vote on the matter and that she had voted for the title the Acorn Emperor. She also remembered from several previous visits that there was hollow towards the base of the Oak King's trunk big enough for a human to curl up in. As quickly as she could she pivoted towards it and had managed to situate herself in the hollow before Casey had caught up. Zoe couldn't see him which in some ways was a relief because if she couldn't see Casey then Casey couldn't see her. But it was still nerve wracking not being able to see if her pursuer was getting warmer so to speak and hearing him screaming out all sorts of obscene and deranged things.

After what seemed an eternity Casey's screams grew fainter and fainter and at long last disappeared altogether. With a sigh of relief Zoe curled into a tighter ball and then realized she was still gripping her mother's ruined photo which had miraculously remained in her hands. Sobbing she pressed it against her chest. "Mom I'm so sorry." she whimpered. It was all her fault. She should've left the park earlier if she had none of this would've happened. Now a bully was out for her blood and the only thing she had left of her mom was…destroyed.

Later Zoe had no idea how long she had laid in the Oak Tree crying or where her desire had come from or what had caused it to step into the front of her mind. "I wish I could leave here. I wish I could go someplace else." she sniffled. But she knew it wouldn't come true so reluctantly she started to crawl out from the hollow which had been her sanctuary. However no sooner than she had gotten to her hands and knees than it happened. All around her interior of the tree trunk started to glow. A bright diamond white light filled the air. "What?" gasped Zoe in fear and tried to find her way out of hollow but in her panic could barely move. Then without warning the ground beneath her was gone. With no time to scream in alarm Zoe dropped through the opening and into the earth!


End file.
